An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is equipped with an ultrasound probe that emits ultrasonic waves toward a subject by oscillating an oscillator and receives the ultrasonic waves reflected by the subject (referred to as an “ultrasound echo” hereinafter) with the oscillator. A certain type of ultrasound probe is inserted through the mouth to emit ultrasonic waves from inside the esophagus or the stomach to the heart and acquire an ultrasound echo for generating an ultrasonic image of the aorta and the tissue therearound. Such an ultrasound probe may be referred to as a “transesophageal probe” hereinafter. An ultrasonic diagnosis method using such an ultrasound probe is referred to as transesophageal echocardiography (TEE). The transesophageal probe has an ultrasound transducer serving as an ultrasound generation source, on one side of a part inserted into the subject. Ultrasonic waves are emitted from the ultrasound generation source to a target site to be observed (simply referred to as a “target site” hereinafter).
An operator like a doctor (simply referred to as an “operator” hereinafter”) needs to change the direction of the ultrasound generation source of the transesophageal probe so that the transesophageal probe easily passes through the throat or the esophagus when inserted.
Moreover, the operator needs to change the direction of the ultrasound generation source of the esophageal probe so that the ultrasound generation source emits ultrasonic waves toward the target site after inserted. Therefore, the esophageal probe has a structure that can bend the tip part of the inserted part back and forth as well as right and left. Here, bending forth means bending the tip part in a direction that ultrasonic waves are emitted from the ultrasound generation source.
Bending back means bending the tip part in a direction opposite to the direction that the ultrasonic waves are emitted from the ultrasound generation source. Bending right and left is bending the tip part in a direction orthogonal to the direction that the ultrasonic waves are emitted from the ultrasound generation source. It is possible to independently execute the bending operation back and forth as well as right and left, respectively, by using a knob disposed to an operation part for operating the esophageal probe. In this structure, when the knob is rotated, a wire placed inside the inserted part is pulled and the tip part is bent in a bending structure part disposed near the tip part.
Besides, such an esophageal probe is proposed that has a mechanism for locking the bend independently or conjunctionally in the respective bending directions (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP-A 7-250836